Purposeful Peace
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Probable Conclusion to Toy's Will series. Bon finds himself as the owner of a new Fazbear Entertainment Franchise. Something has called him and other things that go bump in the night here together. With Mari missing and no sense of purpose, he has one goal. All he wants is end the pain and suffering of the children he's helped and those he had no clue about. Based off FFPS.
1. Chapter 1

Pained Start

A/N: I know Melancholy hasn't been finished, but I can't do it without my friend's help. They helped write the code and mechanical explanations. Without them Melancholy wouldn't have made it as far as it has. I am writing this story as a conclusion of sorts. FNAF has been good to me, but it's time that I take some time away and take care of myself. The characters will always hold a special place in my heart, especially the Bonnies. I ask that you be patient, and please enjoy. As usual I only own my oc's. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

How long had it been since he stepped in an accursed place like this? The smell of plywood overran his senses and made him light headed. He wasn't sure why he was gifted this franchise, but something was calling to him. Like the poor tortured souls of the past he was doomed to be drawn to this place for eternity. Like them, he was cursed, trapped by the bloody history. He thought he had freed them, he was sure he had freed them. No, their suffering had to continue as evil was resurrected. His green eyes darted around taking everything in carefully. He could tell this building was being built for some purpose, but what? He recalled the instructions he was given. He wasn't just brought here to run a pizzeria with efficiency, he was brought here for something else.

"You alright, sir?", a young man asked.

The male nodded, "I'm fine, thank you."

"The office is this way", another person spoke.

The figure nodded and followed silently, parts of his past silently echoing through his mind. Seeing pictures of Freddy and the others everywhere caused old memories to arise once more. Memories he had wished had been purged in the fire that claimed their building. It had been three years since everyone had gone their separate ways after the fire. Thankfully Spike had been there to transfer everyone from their burnt corpses to their human bodies. No one knew how that fire was caused, but it had claimed their last human friend. Jeremy was lost after smoke inhalation, the year before he lost Leo after his heart failed, and just before the fire Mike was killed in the line of duty. Jeremy was a man that had lost it all. For what he could remember Bonnie did all he could to comfort him. Ah yes Bonnie, the one bot that was completely unaware of his past. They felt relief for him, he was free of the terrors and guilt that haunted the others. Where were the others now, he wondered though? All he could do was hope they were living normal lives and free of the chains from their past. Walking into the office he noticed a cupcake sitting on the desk and smiled faintly.

"Are you familiar with the franchise?", the construction manager asked.

The male nodded, "I worked in the original one, the last one to hold out from the company."

"The one that burnt down three years ago? Shame about that. Heard everything was lost."

"I had hoped with it so had the bloody history", they admitted.

The manager nodded, "It never did fully recover from that. Anyways we'll have construction done in a few days. After that the building is yours."

"Thank you", the young man spoke and noticed a tape player sitting on the desk, "What's that?"

"A man stopped by and left that there. Said it was for your ears only. Must be some important stuff. Maybe a legal disclaimer or something", the manager shrugged, "Anyways, me and my boys will get back to work."

The young man nodded and sat down at the desk after the construction manager left. His unkept blue hair kept falling in his face, but he didn't mind. Pulling it back he started to place his few things around the desk. One was a microphone gifted from Freddy, then the Morgan and Faye plushies he received from the kits, then finally a picture. The picture was taken towards the end of their journey. In fact, it was the last day that he could recall having his brother there with them. That last moment they shared frozen in time, a bitter reminder of the way things once was. Looking towards the tape player on the desk he started to play it.

"Hello, and thank you for your cooperation in this project. As the head of this franchise you are bound to all legal obligations as well as paragraph four as stated in your contract", a gruff male voice spoke, "At the end of each shift you are to look at the back alley and determine if any objects that arrive are of value. You will be required to play audio cues and determine if there are any physical responses in any vintage animatronic attractions."

"Shit, and here I thought I was away from all of this", he sighed, "Heh…me and my stupid optimism…Fred was right, I am rather dumb, now aren't I?"

"I wouldn't call you dumb", a voice responded.

The male looked around raising an eyebrow, "Okay…maybe sleep deprivation is finally kicking in."

"You're rather funny for a human!", the voice responded again. It sounded squeaky, like a toy almost, "Hey down here!"

The young man looked at the desk and noticed a toyish looking version of Freddy looking at him, "Oh god, how the hell do bots keep getting free will?"

He slammed his head on the desk shaking it between his folded arms, this new rendition of Freddy looked at him, "You ok, mister?"

"Mister…heh never been called that before", the man mused.

The bear looked at him, "I'm Helpy! You're personal assistant and encouragement! What's your name?"

The man looked up, his green eyes looking tired, "Bon, though once I was known as Toy Bonnie."

"Wait THE Toy Bonnie?!", Helpy asked.

Bon sighed, "I'd rather leave that all where it belongs. In the past."

Helpy nodded, "Fair enough, from what I heard while being created you saw all sorts of bad things! Did some too if some of the other things are to be believed."

Bon nodded and sat up some, "Not all of them I am proud of. For some reason I was drawn here, like I was being pulled by the strings."

"Maybe you were", Helpy shrugged.

Bon looked at the small bear but paid them no mind. He started looking through catalogues of things he could order once the building was opened. Today was a Friday, the place should be opened on Monday. Looking through everything he had a few ideas on what he wanted to do. Helpy watched rather intently wondering why out of all the sorry excuses of bots this one was the one that was picked. The small bear was aware of what this building was truly going to be used for. He was programmed and designed to assist with the capture of containment of certain "entities". He couldn't understand why the most unstable of the toy line was selected though. He carefully watched over this bot and noticed they stepped outside of the office for some reason. Pressing his ear to the wall he could hear a muffled voice.

"They went missing and Goldy stopped functioning huh? Doesn't surprise me honestly…those two were always intertwined", Bon sighed, "Hmm? Yeah ended up in a new damn franchise. Apparently, there is something else going on here though, something I don't get. Paragraph four of working here goes on about how I have to salvage vintage animatronics. I get the feeling a whole new chapter is going to be unearthed. Maybe the extent of Afton's crimes will be exposed. Yeah, I'll talk to you later too Fred. Take care of him, alright?"

Helpy backed away from the wall and looked at Bon as he entered, "What do you know about Afton?"

"I've been cleaning up his messes for years. I tried to stop him as he murdered five children. I then worked tirelessly to try and bring their souls to peace. I thought I had, but then I only found out more stories of his treachery. Yet, it seems that my job isn't done just yet", Bon sighed.

Helpy nodded and climbed onto the desk, "You're right there! His twisted creations did a lot of harm too. The fun-time models, they were designed to kill kids! Can you believe that!? Baby killed his daughter Elizabeth. The rest, it's…no we shouldn't focus on that! Do you know why YOU are here now!? You've been cleaning up Afton's messes, you can help put a stop to this! You can save them! Save them where the puppet failed!"

"Mari…", Bon felt his circuits run cold, "How are they connected to this!?"

"I…I can't say..", Helpy backed away, "But surely you can piece it together."

Bon tapped his chin and pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen, "We were created by two people. I don't remember the full name but I remember Henry was part of it. He and Afton were partners. Something went wrong and they parted ways. Henry continued to oversee Fazbear's and Afton he created Circus Baby…I remember quite a while back when we went to save a friend we ran into versions of the fun-time models. Could they be failed proto-types? They must have been or they wouldn't have been left to rot in a scrap heap."

Helpy nodded and watched as the bot was making a chart, "You are correct there. Then there was Fazbear's fright, relics of all the eras tied into one gruesome attraction. Which burnt to the ground."

"I remember reading about it…but I get the feeling that my nemesis has returned from Hell to haunt me. Evil like that can only be purged by true hellfire."

"Sounds like you and Afton really had it out for one another", Helpy mused.

Bon nodded and finished his chart, "For all the pain and torment he caused. I'll drag him to hell myself if I have to."

Both bots looked up at the clock and noticed it was already well past 8 o'clock at night. Bon sighed and went to the back of the building and looked around the alleyway. There was nothing there, so at least this night he wouldn't have to deal with paragraph four. He bid Helpy a good night and made his way towards a small apartment he had just signed a lease on. He would have a few days to adjust until his "new" life would begin. He had gotten so used to playing pretend with the humans. He could blend right in now and they would never suspect him. Sighing softly, he removed some of his synthetic skin and began to work on his arm. His wrist servo kept locking up and it was starting to become a problem. Of course, that's what one could expect with second hand parts. Hearing the thunder roll outside he laid down after his repair work and sighed. Storms normally put his nerves at ease, but something wasn't sitting right with him. Mari went missing and somehow, they were tied to this whole mess he was now in. Closing his eyes, he started to drift to sleep until what appeared to be a memory flashed before him.

 _The puppet was in the front of the building as usual. However, someone had placed a heavy box on theirs, trapping them inside. They watched helplessly as their charge, the child with the green wrist-band was outside banging on the door for help. Someone had locked her out. Try as hard as the puppet could they were unable to free themselves until it was too late. They traveled outside of the establishment into the rain. As they turned towards the alley they started to malfunction, the pelting rain messing with their circuits. Their walk became a collapsed crawl, until it took all their strength to pull themselves across the wet pavement. There, it was there in the alley behind the trash that they found their charge. A young girl whose life was taken too soon. The puppet expended the last of their strength to embrace the girl and shelter them from the rain. The small girl barely clinging to life smiled weakly at the puppet before she slipped away. She couldn't go, not yet. The evil man was still out there. She decided then and there that she would take the form of the puppet, and protect any child who entered the establishment. She would become their guardian. Just as the puppet had become hers._

=End=


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares Begin Anew

A/N: Surprise? Maybe, yeah let's go with that. Have been watching a few people play FNAF VR: Help Wanted and it got me back into working on this. It will give some hints towards the planned ending I had for Melancholy. As usual, I own no one but oc's everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. The chapter should be fixed now, last time I'll ever try and use the copy/paste tool

Bon yawned and looked at his reflection in the mirror as another storm raged outside. It was six in the morning but he decided to go to the building early to still learn the ins and outs. He had thought about calling Freddy to see how things were going. Was Bonnie doing okay? The events of those months flashed before his eyes and he shook them away. No, his brother was gone, Spike had confirmed that. Looking down at his wrist he groaned as it locked up again.

"You give em a wrist and you're the one that gets bent out of shape", he muttered and made his way for the door, "But…I know in the end he would have done the same for me. I suppose it's a fair trade off then."

Once again, he found his senses being assaulted by loud machinery, wood dust, and the occasional foreman barking orders over power tools. In the office, he found silence and solace, until Helpy decided to try and be useful. The small bear was quick to catch the bot up on all new things going on around the building. He motioned to a few catalogs for the bot to look through, explaining that they would need to have entertainment if they wanted to stay open long enough. Bon nodded in agreement and half-heartedly looked through the catalogs. Helpy stood next to his partially broken arm and seemed interested in what the bot would decide.

"Oh look, another Freddy Fazbear and friends", Bon groaned and flipped past the page.

Helpy looked at him, "But they are iconic."

"Iconic and tragic", Bon retorted and found a few cheaper ones, "The Mediocre Melodies? Who are they?"

"Bots that never got a chance", Helpy shrugged, "There is Nedd Bear, Happy Frog, Orville the Elephant, Mr. Hippo and Pigpatch."

Bon looked at them and had a faint smile, "Then we'll take them."

"Wait-what?", Helpy looked bewildered.

Bon had a sly grin, "Well if this place is going to be for ending a chapter. Perhaps a new one can be formed as well for them."

"You're seriously going to pick a bunch of bolt heads over the stars of the franchise?"

"Yep", Bon responded and left it at that before placing the order.

Helpy looked at the bot unsure what to make of him and shrugged, "You're the boss I guess. Oh, that reminds me! Are you scared of tight dark places?"

"Nope", Bon responded and looked at him, "Care to show me where the true "office" is?"

Helpy nodded, "Right this way!"

Bon followed the small bot into a small room that was left in the venting structure. To the left and right where torn out vent screens, in front of him was an older looking computer and printer. Helpy jumped up on the monitor and stood there looking from side to side as if he were listening for something. Bon would admit that it was difficult to hear anything over the fan that roared behind him. Helpy explained that he could turn the fan off and rely on the secondary ventilation system, but it would only do so much. Bon looked through the computer and saw a few different options. Audio lure, motion sensors, and the secondary ventilation option. Helpy sat on the monitor and explained everything the best he could, but Bon already knew. He would be playing the part that both Jeremy and Mike had performed before. Looking around the small space he noticed rather crude looking drawings wondering why or how they even got in there.

"From here you can print out menus, reorder supplies, and ensure general upkeep", Helpy spoke.

Bon nodded, "Where the hell was this when we first needed it?"

"That's right you've been around awhile", Helpy spoke and looked at the bot, "Why the human appearance though?"

Bon stopped for a moment, "Toy Bonnie died in 1987, I'm nothing but a shell of who I once was. I was once an animatronic rabbit, but now, now I don't know WHAT I am. Maybe I'm just running from my problems, or maybe I'm just something that isn't mean to be part of this world."

"It's the children isn't it?"

"I could have saved them if I had been stronger…. We owe Mari a great deal for what they did, but I am not naïve as to what happened. All of us knew. Sure, it was before we somehow gained "souls" if you could call them that, but we knew something was wrong. We know the truth of the Marionette."

"Huh?", Helpy looked surprised.

Bon had a pained smile, "They were tasked with keeping one child in the building. Yet, someone prevented them from performing that one mere task. Afton killed her, Henry's daughter. Once the puppet broke free, they tried to find her. I can't help but think, that in those final moments when the puppet sheltered her the two knew they would shelter others."

"How long have you known that?", Helpy asked.

Bon shrugged, "It's a secret only a few of us actually know. We never knew the puppet without it being possessed by her."

"Boy you older bots are just full of secrets, aren't you?", Helpy commented.

Bon sighed, "You could say that. We've been around for awhile bound to be a skeleton or two."

Helpy found himself intrigued by the humanized bot and left him to work in silence. This one knew about the darker aspects; THEY were one of the darker aspects. What was the end game of their creator, why was this the one that was selected? He had so many questions and he knew that there was one person that could have answers. Heading towards a different part of the building he slid into a hidden area. He walked up to a man concealed in shadows and climbed up onto the desk.

"How are they progressing?", the man asked.

Helpy rubbed his foot against the desk, "It seems you drew the attention of one of the most unusual entities. It seems that one of the toy models has taken a human appearance! Should we send them away?"

"No", the man spoke, "Which one have we drawn like a moth to the flame?"

Helpy blinked, "Toy Bonnie, the original one from the 1987 incident. Apparently, they were not scrapped or were salvaged. I'm not sure-"

"They will do", the man spoke and sat back, "For they are just as tormented as the children that they wished to free. It seems just as they may return the first instrument of their revenge has come back to finish what was started."

"What do you mean?", Helpy asked.

The man leaned further back into their chair, "I believe at one point they tried to use Toy Bonnie while the Marionette was being repaired. It could be their spirit, their energies helped give birth to this strange shadow entity that has been recorded."

"Shadow…", Helpy tapped his chin.

The man gave a heavy sigh, "This nightmare will end eventually and all the loose ends shall be tied. We will all be free of this heavy burden. This wound that continues to fester."

Helpy nodded and returned from the hidden area and noticed Bon was wondering around the area and taking things in. Much to the surprise of the small bot, the bots who had been ordered were already being installed. Once they were set up Bon had went about cleaning them up, ensuring they were well set and taken care of. Helpy figured that perhaps it was due to the bot's own past that he felt a kinship with such useless bots. No one would come here if there was no Freddy Fazbear, Helpy was sure of that.

"Wonder if these guys are like us too", Bon looked at them and went down the list, "Nedd, Happy, Pigpatch, Orville, and one Mr. Hippo."

Helpy's jaw nearly came off as one of the bots started to move on their own, "Uhhh B-Bonn-"

Bon smirked and grabbed a banjo before it could hit him, "I really do hate being right all the time."

"Look at this little pipsqueak trying to act all tough!", Pigpatch growled.

Bon shrugged and pushed the bot back without much effort, "Watch it, this pipsqueak has a few tricks up their sleeve."

"You ain't no normal-" Pigpatch started until he could see the faint glow of endoskeleton eyes, "You're one of…"

Happy looked at the human, "Wait, you're like us!"

Bon nodded, "Alright, a quick test then. Do any of you know about the 1987 incident?"

"There was the bite", Orville spoke.

Mr. Hippo nodded, "There was also the gruesome murder of numerous children. Supposedly there was one that started a chain of events that no one would have ever predicted. Granted, children are such interesting little creatures. Their spirits, their vengeance almost knows no bounds if one believes in stuff like that."

"Who are you?", Nedd Bear demanded.

Bon smiled faintly and remembered lines he used to utter all those years ago, "I'm Toy Bonnie, your new hoppity best friend! Remember here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria fantasy and life come together!"

Nedd gasped, "You…no way! Everyone knows that you were scrapped and destroyed!"

"Funny I get that a lot", Bon crossed his arms, "What do I need to show my endoskeleton to prove a point? Cause I totally will."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that!", Happy giggled.

Pigpatch nodded, "Prove it."

"Okay then", Bon sighed and started to pull back some of the synthetic skin revealing his metal frame and circuits, "Any other questions?"

Nedd nodded once more, "Why are you here? And why us?"

"To finally put all of this to an end, so that I can eventually find peace myself. As for you guys, I believe you can be just as popular as Freddy and the others", Bon responded and leaned against a table, "We open in a few days, so take some time and let your circuits get warmed up, explore, think of show routines. This is your place and time to shine."

The bots nodded understanding what was being asked of them. Bon decided to leave for the night but not before checking the back alleyway just in case something was bound to show up. With nothing there present he decided to return back to his apartment. Walking through the door he had the sense of dread that his nightmare would begin anew, that his time for rest hadn't come yet.

"Alright Afton, if you do come, I'll stop you. Third time is always a charm I suppose", Bon spoke to himself before falling asleep.

-End.


End file.
